Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous
by Frostic Queen
Summary: WARNING! MATURE CONTENT! What would happen if Kai was a very attractive young woman and Voltaire wants to find her a suitor? Mayhem and lots of bedroom fun with most of the male cast, that's what. Can a certain scarlet haired male sweep Kai off of her feet before it's too late?
1. Pretty Woman

So here we are, another story. The idea for this very mature themed story came about while I was bored and wondered what could possibly happen if Kai was female, a very attractive female. Hell could break loose, that's what! The original idea was for Kai and Voltaire to go around the world and a lot of love making would happen but it changed to Voltaire trying to find Kai a suitor. Cue the bladers of the world! (There's no beyblading in this fic, unfortunately.) The theme of the chapters should hopefully become clear after a few have gone by.

* * *

1

Pretty Woman

She was every mans' dream whether he be in his teens or late sixties. Everything was perfect about her, except her attitude towards the rich young men chosen to be her suitors. Miss Kainé Lucina Hiwatari was heiress to a large fortune and Hiwatari enterprise. She lived with her grandfather and parents who worked at the large firm. At the will of her parents, Kai went to a regular school with high standards and it was there she met her soon to be lifelong friends and sex buddies. These four boys didn't bother to hide their adoration of the insanely sexy Kai, keeping all other lads at bay. But the one who adored her the most was Tala Valkov. He himself was very attractive, and cocky to boot. Voltaire Hiwatari did not approve of Kai's rebellious ways as she often had "fun" with her four friends, vowing to have her marry a man of wealth. Kai's parents just wanted her to be happy in life rather than be forced into a marriage built around mutual benefits for the company. They knew Kai had no desire to run a large company. She had the skills to be a model or an actress. Kai couldn't walk the streets alone without guys hounding her so she went practically everywhere with her four childhood friends Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Spencer was Kai's primary body guard, his figure rugged with muscle and he was around 7'00" tall. Bryan was slightly maniacal but good at heart. He and Tala kept the scrawny boys at bay. And Ian. The shortest of the bunch at around 4'11" with a large nose. He was Kai's eyes and ears. He had little in the way of muscle and so kept to being a spy for his lady. Bryan was the second tallest at 6'09" and Tala 3rd, standing at 6'02". Kai was tall for a girl of 17, reaching a stunning 6'04".

It was so far a cold day in Russia, no later than 13:00hours. Kai had left the warmth of Hiwatari mansion to be with her four special boys. Even in cold weather she dressed to kill in a mini skirt barely over her ass and low cut belly tops showing off her 44G cup breasts. Voltaire was not aware Kai had left and that's just how her parents wanted it. Kai met with everyone at Spencer's house since it was his turn to host the gang bang. The boys would take it in turns to host every few days. Their parents did nothing to stop them to Kai's glee. It was her desire to make them happy. For a while they sat in Spencer's room, drinking vodka and watching the television. Once a whole bottle of vodka had been consumed it was time for the main event. Kai didn't fight as the boys stripped her, allowing them to do whatever they pleased. Spencer was able to get a rather loud moan out of Kai, slipping two of his thick fingers into her already wet pussy. Despite her slutty nature, Kai always made sure the boys played safe minus the two getting blowjobs done. After some fondling and kissing the boys all got into position. It was Spencer's turn to drill Kai's pussy; Bryan got her ass while Tala and Ian would get their dicks sucked. Kai held back a scream as Bryan pushed his hard cock into her anal cavern, gripping Spencer's shoulders as he claimed her at the same time Bryan did. A few drives later Kai felt no pain, taking the eager tips of Tala and Ian's cocks into her moth. Bryan was sure to be gentle with Kai until she wanted him to go harder and it wasn't long before she pleaded for more. Tala and Ian had their fingers locked in Kai's dual grey/dark blue hair, pulses racing when she engulfed their dicks separately. When Kai felt they were close to spilling their load, she grabbed both cocks fiercely, rubbing at them vigorously with both tips in her mouth. Spencer and Bryan were the first to cum before the other two.

Kai went home once the fun was over. She'd allowed the boys a little fondle afterwards but insisted she had to go back before her grandfather found out. Tala recovered fast enough to buy Kai a drink while walking her home. Deep down he wanted Kai for himself, to marry her and have a family. But such fantasies could never come true so long as Voltaire Hiwatari breathed air. In his eyes, Tala was nothing but a peasant, unfit for his only granddaughter. Arriving at the gates of the mansion, Kai and Tala stood there for a moment, seemingly lost in their own world. Tala wasted no time, claiming Kai's lips with a hungry kiss that she hadn't the heart to deny. To their misfortune they were spotted by Voltaire. "Kai! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get in here right this minute!" Kai wanted to ignore her grandfather, to remain in Tala's arms but she could not. She whispered heated words in Tala's ear and nibbled on his bottom lip before walking away with a seductive sway in her hips. She knew Voltaire wouldn't dare hit her in public so once they were inside; his hand met her rosy cheek. "Do you have any idea what your behaviour is doing to our name?!" "Why should I care?! It's not like I want the stupid company anyway!" Kai's retort only earned her a second slap. "You will cease this behaviour at once! I will not have you sully the Hiwatari name with your sluttery! And don't think I can't tell you've been drinking! Now go to your room! You're grounded as of now young lady!" Kai didn't spare her grandfather any thought as she ran to her room, slamming the door tightly and locking it. In the confines of her domain she cried bitter tears. Kai refused to shed a tear in the open where others could see. She dried her crimson eyes when somebody knocked on the door. Opening the door she was met with a lovely woman owning dark blue hair and amethyst eyes. Like Kai she was attractive although in her late forties. "Mama?" "Can I come in?"

Kai stepped aside, allowing her mother entrance. Upon closing the oaken door, Kai was pulled into her mothers' arms where she wept. The bond they shared was unbreakable. "Hush now darling, it'll be alright." "No it won't! Sooner or later grandfather will force me into a marriage I don't want! He's not being fair!" "I know sweetie. Your father is having words with Voltaire now. You deserve better than the toffee nosed ingrates he tries to pair you with. I trust the boys were gentle with you?" Kai's cheeks went dark red and her tears dried. This behaviour bribed a chuckle from the elder woman as she hugged Kai tighter. "It's alright honey. I don't mind you having fun with your friends so long as they treat you with respect. Im hoping to get you a spot in a college devoted to training supermodels." "But mama…I don't want to be a model. I hate all the attention my name attracts. All I want is a normal job in a normal world." The conversation died when somebody called for Kai's mother. "We'll talk later darling. I just want you to have the best life can offer. I started out dirt poor until your father married me. That's not the life I want for my little girl. Don't be late for supper." Kai released her mother's waist and sat on the bed, already feeling bored. Mrs. Hiwatari stopped at the door and turned back to look at her daughter with pride. "I love you Kai." "Love you too mama." Kai's voice lacked conviction but she meant every word. Minutes later she was alone once again. To pass the time, Kai took a shower and her thoughts immediately drifted to one person in particular. She longed to curl her fingers in his scarlet red hair and gaze longingly into his icy blue eyes, to feel the heat of his loins against her. All the crude thoughts made Kai's nipples go stiff and she sighed heavily. How she wanted the handsome red head that walked her home.

Some days passed after Kai was grounded. Voltaire had taken Kai's phone and her laptop so she had no contact with the outside world. That was until he found yet another possible suitor for her. Kai's father had tried endlessly to stop Voltaire from arranging the meeting but his efforts were futile. He was a strong man, Kai's father. She got her temper from him and the whole of Russia knew it. His short grey hair had a natural waviness to it, eyes a menacing crimson just like Kai's. One sunny Saturday Kai was called from her room by Voltaire. "Yes grandfather?" "Kai, viscount Dmitri will be here in an hour. Get yourself ready." Kai did not reply, returning to her room where she'd been for two weeks. Looking through her wardrobe, Kai couldn't find anything non-sexy to wear. She wouldn't dress seductively for this man. Mrs. Hiwatari came to Kai's rescue with a dress that didn't reveal much. "Mama?" "I know you'd never look your best for a man you don't know, Kai. Here, it should fit you dear." "Have you seen this 'Viscount', mother?" Kai's voice faded as she vanished into the en suite bathroom, slipping out of her black dressing gown. "Yes dear. The least fetching of the bunch he is. I wouldn't recommend him as a suitor for any girl. I know you like them to be strong and handsome." Kai came out of the bathroom minutes later wearing the purple dress given by her mother. Despite it not being clingy or revealing, it looked good on her. The dress had long sleeves and stopped mid calf. "Could you zip it up, mama? I can't reach." "Of course sweetie. It looks better on you than I thought. I wore this dress to my first ever date with your father. Ever so shy about showing my figure I was. It belonged to your great grandmother, hence why the design is so old. Would you like me to braid you're hair?" "Please. Although I really don't want to look good for this toff." "I know Kai, I know. It'd be wonderful if Voltaire had a heart attack when he sees you in this." "Yes mother. It would."

Unfortunately Voltaire was plain annoyed at the dress Kai wore. She could dress skimpy for commoners yet revealed nothing for men of fine breeding. Viscount Dmitri was indeed very unattractive. He wore a bland suit and his hair was far from tidy. Kai refrained from pulling a disgusted face when she saw her could be husband, giving him a critical glance. "I take it this is Viscount Dmitri, grandfather?" Despite not wanting to be in the presence of this man, Kai had to act posh, holding her head high. She did not bow to Dmitri however. She simply stared into his cold black eyes. "Yes. Dmitri, this is my granddaughter, Kainé." "I see little of the lady you described to me, Voltaire." "Kai's just a little shy around people she doesn't know. She'll open up in time. Now off you go." While Dmitri walked away thinking Kai was right beside him, she gave Voltaire the same glare he got for every attempted pairing he forced upon her. The drive was short and in mere minutes Kai and Dmitri arrived at a restaurant that had hardly any flair. Dmitri played the gentleman and offered to help Kai out of his car but she slapped his hand away and got out on her own. 'If he wants my hand he'll have to survive this date. I doubt it will take long. Hmm. Bryan worked here the last I knew.' Kai walked beside Dmitri but refused to let him take her arm. "So are you being stubborn or just independent, my dear lady?" "Just keep your hands to yourself and you'll live." "Your grandfather was right. You are feisty." Dmitri tried to get all touchy but Kai set him straight, slapping his face harshly. "Hands to yourself or I'll remove them. Find our table while I go freshen up." "Y'-Yes milady. As you wish." Kai smirked evilly knowing Dmitri had fallen into her trap. Instead of heading for the ladies room, Kai ventured to the kitchen where she found Bryan. "Kai? What's going on?" "Take a guess. I need you to do me a favour, Bryan."

Kai returned to Dmitri once Bryan had been given his orders. So that the plan didn't backfire on Kai, she told Bryan what her orders would be and what table she'd be sitting at having watched Dmitri sitting at their table. "All better I trust?" "Keep the pickup lines to yourself, Dmitri." "Waiter, some menus please?" The called for menus arrived and Kai merely glanced over the contents. "Would you like to order first, Kai?" "If you insist. To start, I'll have the chicken and mushroom soup with a small sprinkling of mint." Kai didn't pay much attention to what Dmitri ordered, more interested in going home. Of course he tried to start a conversation but Kai refused to answer for the sake of her freedom. Dmitri gave up for Kai's attention when their first meals arrived. They ate in silence but Kai wondered what Bryan had possibly slipped into Dmitri's cabbage soup. For the main course, Kai chose a mild beef stroganoff while Dmitri went for sautéed salmon and spring vegetables. During the wait, Dmitri stayed silent much to Kai's pleasure but she noticed his face had paled a bit. When the final course arrived, Kai was handed a note by the waiter. "A note? Who from?" "Just compliments from the chef. I don't come here often so for the chef, it's a privilege to serve me." "Well you are the richest lady in Russia, Miss Kainé. Let's dig in shall we?" Just to keep Dmitri hooked, Kai smiled a little. 'Compliments from the chef my titties. He'll be feeling very ill in a few minutes according to Bryan. The sooner I'm free of this wretch the better.' Kai watched Dmitri carefully as he ate his dessert, her own strawberry ice cream and cheesecake almost forgotten. She feigned concern when Dmitri fought the urge to throw up. "Is everything alright, Dmitri?" "I'm not sure. I think something has disagreed with me. I need to…excuse myself for a moment." "Take your time." Kai swirled the whisky in her glass smiling widely as Dmitri hurried for the men's room. Bryan came out grinning maniacally. "Job done." "Thank you, Bryan." "It was my pleasure."

Voltaire was far from amused to see Kai home sooner than expected. Kai's parents were quick to whisk her away before the old man could do harm. "How'd it go dear?" "Poor Dmitri started to feel ill while we had dessert. It wouldn't of been fair for me to demand he stay in such poor health so he asked his driver to bring me home." Kai paused to hear footsteps walking away from the door, a coy smile on her face. Once they were gone she huffed a sigh. "That old fool really thinks I'd be concerned about a swine like Dmitri? In his wildest dreams." Kai's father smiled, pulling her into a hug. "So what really happened Kai?" "Well papa I had Bryan poison him. He'll live. I just wanted to give the creep an upset stomach." "That's my baby girl. Such an evil little thing you are. I know this is sudden Kai but…your mother and I are thinking of moving far away and we want you to come with us." "But…what about my friends papa? I can't leave them." "We know sweetie that's why we've had words with their families about getting them some permanent work or education and a place to stay with us. If all goes well we could be moving within the month." "Where will we go mama?" "We were thinking of somewhere warm, like Spain or Portugal. Will you come with us Kai?" "Of course I will mama. Anything to get away from this mundane life." Little that they knew, Voltaire was listening very closely to every word. Picking up the phone receiver, he dialled a number. He'd be dead before Kai would get away from her destiny. It was time to up the ante and call in help from outside sources. Plans for a gathering were made and Voltaire could hardly wait for the next week or so to go by. Kai's father suspected something was wrong during dinner when Voltaire gave Kai her freedom back. He knew his old man was up to something and he'd get to the bottom of it before long.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1 out of the way. I'm hoping to have more updates ready soon after chapter 2, which I'll upload in a moment.

Hope you all enjoyed the naughtiness involved but don't breathe yet, there's more to come.


	2. Tragedy

Chapter 2 as promised. This is where things get serious. This is as far as I've gotten as of yesterday. It may take a few days before I can do more (providing I have the inspiration to write more).

* * *

2

Tragedy

Two whole weeks went by after Kai removed Dmitri from the playing field. She spent most of her time with Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan, wanting to let them know how much she loved them. At the start of the week Kai was ordered not to leave the mansion and this obviously didn't go down well with her but she did as Voltaire ordered. Close to midday Voltaire was stood in a conference room filled with young bachelors and a few young women. The boys were of varying ages and backgrounds. A mass of banter filled the hall until Voltaire ordered for silence. "Thank you all for coming at such short notice. You're probably all wondering why I've summoned you. It shames me to admit but I need your help. My granddaughter is being incredibly stubborn about getting married and I was hoping you fine gentlemen could try to sweep Kai off her feet. By now I've exhausted all of Russia's finest suitors. As for you ladies, I was hoping you might help Kai understand that there's more to men than what she sees. What say you all?" "What's in it for us?" Voltaire cast his eyes over the mass of men to see a red haired lad had his hand raised slightly. He liked the look of this young man. He was just how Kai liked her men, wild and scruffy. "Well Johnny you get the privilege to be part of the Hiwatari family and you'll have what most men of this country call the hottest girl on Earth. I'd like to think they're exaggerating but I'll let you decide. Vladimir!" A butler came scurrying to Voltaire's call, bowing immediately. "You called my lord?" "Fetch my granddaughter, now. And make sure my son doesn't interfere." Vladimir scuttled away to carry out Voltaire's orders without hesitation. To Voltaire's misfortune Kai's parents walked into the room.

It was clear to see Kai's father was angry at seeing a room full of boys. "Father, what is going on here?" "Susumu? I thought you were at work?" "I received an anonymous tip that a large group of young men had been brought to the mansion. If you intend to have MY daughter marry one of them I will remove her from your life without question." "Would you, son. You do know that I can find you wherever you go, right? You cannot hide from me, Susumu." "We'll be dead before we see our daughter married to one of these heathens!" Voltaire turned his eyes to Susumu's wife in anger. "Will you, Cleo? You have no right to say who Kai marries. You're nothing but a peasant, a poor girl who had pity taken upon her." Voltaire's words bit deep into Cleo and she clung to Susumu's arm in fear. They left the room with means to hasten their plan. Voltaire on the other hand called for somebody else, keeping his words hushed. "See that my son and his whores don't get out of the country. Use any means you deem necessary." "Sir. I'll see to them right away." Things cooled down in time for Kai's arrival in the room. As Voltaire had hoped, she was dressed in her most revealing clothes. "What is it grandfather? I have somewhere to be." Kai's words slowed when she heard wolf whistling. Her eyes narrowed more than anybody would think possible when she saw the sea of men, turning to Voltaire. "You just don't quit, do you? What part of I'm not marrying ANY man you choose hasn't sunk in yet?!" "You listen to me girl. I don't want you making the same mistake your father made." "If you think this rabble has any chance of winning me over, you're sorely mistaken old man. I will NOT bend to your will." With no further words Kai stormed out of the building, intent on visiting her friends. Johnny had been unable to take his eyes away from Kai the moment he saw her. Voltaire smiled as the boys all stood up. 'Let the games begin.'

Two days later Kai worried constantly about her parents. She hadn't seen them at the dinner table and her instincts were screaming that something wasn't right. Voltaire had told Kai her parents were on a short break out of the country. Given the circumstances Kai rarely strayed from her faithful quartet. They too were unhappy with Voltaire's scheme. The girls weren't deemed a threat at the present time. Until one of them tried forcing Kai into being with one of the bachelors, they had Kai's trust. Kai felt she was being watched every time she stepped one foot out of the mansion. Johnny had kept a close eye on Kai, stalking her from the shadows. If Ian wasn't such a good lookout, he'd have pinned Kai within a day. It was snowing heavily outside so Kai and her boys went into their favourite café for a warm drink. Sadly, some of the bachelors had the same idea but they appeared not to notice Kai sitting at the back. The boys who walked in were of Chinese origin and only two of them were even remotely cute. Kai eyed the tallest blackette carefully, feeling a sense of domination about him. He had green eyes and bushy sideburns. The other black haired male was calm and apparently quite a caring fellow. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold and held an aura of innocence. Kai turned her face away before she was caught peeping. "So Kai." Ian started. "How long do you think it'll take to get rid of these dirtbags?" "I might not be able to do this alone, Ian. There are simply too many. It's likely I'm going to have to sleep with some of them. Possibly most of them." "Just let us know how we can help Kai. You're our girl and it's about time we made that clear to Voltaire." "Heads up. Mr. Goldeneye is coming this way." Bryan's warning came just in time as the charming young man with gold eyes walked by calmly. He was gone for a few minutes, coming back into view looking refreshed and that was when he noticed Kai. All he did was smile and nod a little before returning to his three friends.

In Kai's eyes he didn't look even remotely interested in her. Despite that, she kept her guard up with him around. Some ten minutes later a waitress handed Kai a note. "What's it say Kai?" "Goldie over there wishes to talk with me. Says his name is Rei." "Do we trust him? You gotta watch the quiet ones." "Yes I know Spencer. I have to keep my eye on you, remember?" Said giant went beet red in the face making the other three boys snicker. "Alright Miss Smarty-pants. What's the plan?" Kai leaned over the table so the boys did the same. "Let's not be rough with this one. I wouldn't want to ruin his good looks. I'll see what he wants. If I'm not back in an hour with no contact, come look for me. And keep an eye on his green eyed friend. I don't trust him. If they leave, follow them but be discreet." Ian held out a closed hand, opening it to reveal a little device. "Take this. It's a transponder. If you get into trouble, flick this little switch and we'll know you need help." Kai patted Ian on the cheek and he went bright pink. "Thanks Ian. You're such a sweetheart. Well I'll see you guys later. Actually, meet me by the abandoned church." With the plan set, Kai said farewell to her posse and walked out the door. She was nice enough to pay for any other orders the boys might place, flirting a little with the waiter she gave the wad of cash to. Rei waited a minute or two before he followed after Kai, telling his friends to stay put. It didn't take him long to catch up with the sassy young woman. "Hey." "What do you want?" "I just wanted to talk, that's all. I'm curious as to why your grandfather is so desperate to get you married." "So am I. Rei isn't it?" "Yeah. Voltaire wasn't kidding when he said you're the hottest girl on the planet. I know not to touch what I can't have. If you want help getting rid of these other jerks, count me in." "Is there something you want in return?" "Not at all. I just think you should choose your own husband."

Kai spent the next hour walking around with Rei, being mindful to watch her back. His friends hadn't followed so did that mean her boys were still at the café? Or had they left for the meeting point? If Rei had plans to rape Kai, he was being very patient and biding his time. Rei stopped as they were passing an alley and that set Kai's nerves on fire but she played along for now. "What's wrong Rei?" "I could be mistaken but I'm sure I just heard something move down there. Stay close. We're not alone, Kai." Rei stood still listening to the surrounding air until he picked up on footsteps. When Kai looked, she saw a flicker of red but it wasn't Tala red. "If you want to help me then take my waist. But don't get any funny ideas." "Don't worry I won't. If my hunch is right, the guy following us is Johnny McGregor. He's the son of a Scottish billionaire. I don't like the looks of him." Kai held her breath as Rei's arm slipped around her slender waist but she felt compelled to lean closer to him. When she did Rei's heart skipped a beat. True he was attracted to Kai, but knew he had no chance of being with her. Footsteps drew closer and Kai could see the old church coming into view. She prayed the footsteps would fade, not wanting Rei to get unnecessarily hurt. Looking over his shoulder, Rei spotted Johnny hiding behind a corner. He growled a little as he stopped walking. This also made Kai worry. With Rei's attention on Johnny, Kai flipped the trigger on her transponder. To her relief Ian could be seen atop a roof but his eyes weren't on Rei. Rei shrunk in fear when Spencer's shadow towered over him. "Something wrong Kai?" "We've been followed, Spencer. If not for Rei I wouldn't have known." Spencer eyed Rei suspiciously before making his way over to where Johnny was hiding. Tala and Bryan ran over to Kai, relieved she hadn't come to harm. "Kai! You okay?" "I'm fine Bryan. You knew, didn't you Rei? This way your plan all along." "Looks like the cat is out of the bag. Yeah I knew Johnny's plan. He's been stalking you, Kai."

With Johnny seen to, the boys all escorted Kai home, including Rei. Kai wasn't ready to trust him fully yet although he'd saved her from being raped. Tala and co reluctantly left Kai with Rei at the gates as they had to go home. Rei stuck close to Kai as they walked inside. "I know you still don't trust me, Kai. But I'm not the kinda guy who goes around stalking girls who don't wish to marry me. Have a nice evening, Kai." "Rei wait." Rei's foot was halfway out the main door when Kai had called. "What's up Kai?" "Come with me. It's time I started playing a little game of my own with the old fool." Rei wasn't sure what Kai had planned but he followed her regardless. He didn't expect to find himself in Kai's room. "Okay now I'm worried." "I won't bite. Much. I guess I owe you for your help today, Rei. But I'm not good at much." "I-It's fine. Really. You can just let me go. No repayment necessary." Kai looked at Rei, acting all seductive as her fingers lingered by the buttons of her cardigan. "If you insist. But I'd feel guilty letting you walk away unpaid. You see Rei; my grandfather thinks he has me wrapped around his finger. I'm sick of his little games. Don't you want to help me?" Rei's heart raced wildly as Kai approached him, running a hand down his cheek. "W-Well y-yeah I'd love to h-help. But how would I do that?" "It's easy really. Have sex with me. I'll be honest with you Rei, I find you attractive." "Y-You're toying with me aren't you?" "No Rei. I don't play mind games. I speak only the truth. I just can't admit it in front of the boys. They'd rip you to pieces." "Then tell them where to go, Kai. You shouldn't let them control you." "Who said they were controlling me? I've known those guys since I was little. I'm the one controlling them. I should hope my grandfather didn't claim I was a sweet innocent girl who hasn't been sullied." "N-No. I wouldn't of expected you to still be a virgin."

Kai decided she'd had enough of talking, relieving Rei of his jacket and oriental shirt. She hadn't expected him to be muscular and athletic. Rei's cheeks went bright red when he felt Kai's hands removing his trousers. Now he couldn't hide the erection he'd been suffering with for over an hour. To his luck, Kai didn't mind, grabbing the hard rod of flesh and rubbed it fiercely. Rei fought back moans as he gripped Kai's arms. Looking down he noticed her cardigan had been discarded, revealing her large, perfectly rounded breasts. By now Rei could not hold himself back. He had to touch Kai wherever he was able to reach. Kai squeaked as Rei grasped at her ample butt. "Someone's getting desperate. But that's okay. I don't mind a little grabbing. You're bigger than I expected." Rei didn't fight when Kai pushed him to her bed. It gave him the opportunity to fondle Kai's breasts. The next thing Rei knew, his solid 8inch penis vanished into Kai's mouth. "S-Such a n-naughty girl you are. It was foolish of me to…expect a girl who is all…prim and proper. Bring that s-sweet little ass u-up here you b-bad girl." Kai did as she was told only to have Rei pull her into a kiss. With Kai distracted, Rei unbuttoned her top and slipped it off her shoulders to find Kai wore an underwire bra, adding to his delight but it had to go. Kai sighed in content and relief when she could no longer feel the metal wire digging into her ribs. Next to be removed was Kai's mini skirt. Rei had a further surprise to find a thong instead of girl's boxers or briefs. Seeing Kai's bare ass got him even more excited as he pressed his hard cock against Kai's slender legs. A small chuckle escaped Kai's lips as she moved to Rei's neck. "Take it easy big boy. I'm not done playing yet." Rei flinched upon feeling the skin of his neck being sucked and slightly bitten but in return he spanked Kai hard only to find she liked it rough. When Kai came up for air, Rei returned the favour, latching onto Kai's pale, sleek neck. She let out a deep, satisfied moan when Rei used his tongue.

Kai managed to get Rei off of her neck but he quickly took her right nipple into his mouth. Since Rei was busy, Kai slipped a condom onto his penis and removed her black silk thong. Rei furrowed his eyebrows when he felt something tight and very warm engulfing his dick, knowing it couldn't be Kai's lips since he still had a hold of her breast. The moan she gave off a minute later told him all he needed to know, leaning back into the soft pillows. "K-Kai. S-So tight." "I take it this is your first time, Rei?" All Rei could do was nod for he battled to contain his cries of joy. "It's okay. You can let it out, Rei. I want you to have a good time. If you help me get rid of those twats, I'll sleep with you with each successful drive off. Maybe even let you join me and the boys." Again Rei nodded, biting his bottom lip as Kai pumped herself on his manhood. He wanted to take control but Kai wouldn't let him, wagging her finger. "Ah-ah-ah. No man dominates me unless I say they can. Just be a good boy and have fun." Since he was powerless in the current situation, Rei surrendered to Kai's will, gripping at her chunky hips as she rode him. Kai allowed Rei minor control near the end as she laid down on top of him to get her breath back. "Now you can fuck me, Rei. Just hold me tight and let yourself go." Rei did just that without hesitation, driving his dick hard into Kai, making her moan even louder. It didn't take Rei long to reach his peak, pushing deep and strongly against the defiled heiress, groaning her name in ecstasy. Kai had to admit, Rei was powerful when he had control. With Kai now tired, Rei was able to roll her over, proceeding to screw her again. "So much energy. Alright, you win. But this once only, Rei. Only because I like it when you dominate me. Now fuck me." "If you insist. Don't expect any mercy, Kai. You've driven me crazy with your sweet seductiveness."

Three days later Kai was called to Voltaire's office. She was sure he knew of her escapade with Rei, waiting to be questioned about her "slutty" behaviour. Rei had kept away, respectively after having his virginity claimed. But with Rei gone, Johnny returned to stalking Kai whenever he could. When Kai walked into Voltaire's office, nothing seemed wrong. "You wanted to see me grandfather?" "Yes. I'm glad you could make it. I have bad news, Kai. It's your parents. They're dead." The news was hard for Kai to accept but when it sunk in, she fell to her knees, tears building in her crimson eyes. "W-What happened?" "All I've been told is that they were shot by an unknown assailant. The police are doing everything they can to catch the killer I promise. But this means you must wed, Kai. Our line is at stake if you don't marry." Kai left the room without a word, her eyes now hard. 'Oh I'll marry alright. Once you're dead and gone. It's time to get this train rolling. I'll start with that doofus, Tyson. But I must be discreet about getting rid of him.' With her mind made up, Kai had someone call for Tyson while she went to her room. Kai wore as little as possible in hopes to seduce the dimwit. An hour later a knock came to Kai's door. "Milady, Tyson is here as per your request." "Send him in please." As told, a blue haired brown eyed man was shown into Kai's room. The first thing he saw was her large bouncy breasts. He didn't move until the butler was gone. "Hello beautiful. Didn't expect you to look all pretty for me." "Tell me Tyson. Where does you fame lie?" "Fame? My dad runs a company that has something to do with digging up stuff from old times." "Archaeology?" "Yes that's it! You interested?" "Hardly. I have no time for dreary stuff. You're not my type so get out of here." Kai had not expected Tyson to have a fierce temper, shrieking when he gripped her arm tightly. "You listen here you little bitch, there's nothing wrong with learning about past civilizations." "Let go of me you fiend!"

As luck would have it, Spencer was passing by Kai's door with a butler. He'd been called in under the guise of helping to move some heavy boxes. He barged into the room, finding Tyson hovering over Kai as she trembled in fear. Spencer threw Tyson out of the room and had security called. When asked what Tyson was charged with, Spencer claimed the bluenette had been about to rape Kai. Tyson had no chance to argue as he was dragged away. "You okay?" "Yeah. I didn't expect him to have such a fiery temper. That'll teach me. Let's wait a couple of days then I'll send that nerd packing. I have no plans to woo him in the slightest." "Just try not to get into any trouble that you can't be rescued from." "Of course. Now Spencie dear, how about some fun?" "Without the others?" "Why not? I know you want me to yourself. You all do. I feel tired today so I'll roll over and play ball for you." Spencer wasted no time, grabbing Kai from behind, his dick already stiff. Kai was stripped bare within seconds and on her knees with Spencer preparing to bone her from the rear. She didn't bother containing her cries of joy as Spencer pounded her eager flesh. Kai didn't even care that Spencer was likely going to leave bruises on her arms with how tight he held them. Two hours and three fuckings later Kai was fast asleep in bed. Spencer huffed and puffed to get his breath back, making a mental note of how demanding Kai could be with one man. He returned home knowing she'd be safe. But Spencer wasn't aware that Johnny had started stalking Kai again. Kai slept peacefully until mid evening when she was called for supper. Voltaire wasn't blind to the bruises on Kai's arms and when asked, she pinned the blame on Tyson. Voltaire accepted the excuse having heard about the little episode with Tyson. In the dark of night, Kai felt uncomfortable, feeling that somebody or something was watching her.

* * *

The plot thickens already. That's two men down and I have no idea how many left to go ^.^ I will do something with the girls eventually but maybe not yet. And Johnny isn't going anywhere fast, either. Hold onto your hats and I'll have an update ready soon...hopefully.


	3. What a Girl Wants

Apologies about the delay, I thought I'd updated sooner. Let's see if you can figure out what I'm doing with the chapter titles.

* * *

3

What a Girl Wants

As the days went by, Kai slowly reduced the bachelors in number. So far she'd removed all the geeks from the playing field. Within the month, two of Rei's friends had been sent packing, leaving him and the green eyed fellow. Spring was creeping in and Kai fancied some new clothes. A brown haired Ruby eyed girl volunteered to tag along. Hiromi her name was. Of course, Kai wasn't going anywhere without her boys. Currently Voltaire was out of town on a business trip. Deep down, Kai had the feeling that Voltaire summoned the girls to get her boys distracted. The quartet looked Hiromi up and down but Bryan's eyes seemed to linger. "Is something wrong Bryan?" "N-No Kai." "Then quit staring. You know it's rude. Don't worry Hiromi. The boys won't hurt you without reason." The brunette just nodded, intimidated by Spencer's hulking frame. It didn't take them long to reach the mall. "I have to say Kai; the guys don't seem horrified that you're dragging them into a clothes store for women." "Well Hiromi, this isn't the first time. As you know by now, a vast majority of men around here would do anything to get their hands on me. One man tried to pick me out of the crowd one day with intent to defile me. I was about thirteen and hadn't the same nature as I do now. Ever since then, I've gone everywhere with these guys. They keep me safe. And besides, the boys like to help me choose my clothes if I'm torn on what to buy." "Have many people attempted to steal you away since?" Kai shook her head, eyes slightly fierce. Ian immediately found a very revealing top and Kai playfully clouted him for it. Hiromi looked around for herself, Bryan keeping a watchful eye on her.

Whilst Kai was distracted with the other three, Bryan moved to stand behind Hiromi, peering over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. "Sorry sweetheart, green won't suit you." Hiromi leapt for the heavens, snapping around to see Bryan still bent over. "I beg your pardon?" "Green doesn't suit you. That colour is more for a tomboy. And from where I'm standin' you're no tomboy. How about this instead?" From the next rack over, Bryan picked a pretty pink spaghetti top that had yellow tassels on the front. It was vaguely low cut and Hiromi found herself blushing at the thought of wearing it. "Is something wrong? A little too revealing maybe? I'm so used to helping Kai I kinda have a one track mind when it comes to tops." Hiromi grabbed Bryan's hand before he could put the top back, her cheeks still pink. "No, it's fine. I just didn't expect you to pick something like that. Thank you Bryan." "You're welcome…I guess. How about some shorts or a skirt?" "I don't know how Kai puts up with you, I really don't." "It's the other way actually, Hiromi. You should be wondering how I put up with her." "Because you're attracted to Kai and want to keep her safe. I would too if I were in your shoes." Bryan became all bashful, scratching the back of his head and looking slightly nervous, a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. Kai noticed she was one boy short, finding the missing sheep by Hiromi looking embarrassed. "Bryan what the hell are you doing over there?" "Sorry Kai. I'll be right there." "You'll be here now, Bryan." Hiromi had to wonder why Kai was so possessive of Bryan. It wasn't like she had any interest in him. Hiromi only saw Bryan as a stranger. A very dashing stranger. Although he was at Kai's side, Bryan still helped Hiromi from a distance by pulling various faces to let her know what he thought. Once the boys were laden with bags, they all headed back to the mansion.

Arriving at her room, Kai sent the boys away so she and Hiromi could try on their new clothes. Bryan tried to protest but upon having his nuts painfully grabbed, he backed away. It had surprised Hiromi when Kai paid for her clothes as well. "I have nothing against you Hiromi; I just don't want Bryan getting hurt. You're not going to be in Russia for very long so it won't do for him to get too close to you. You understand that don't you?" "Yes I do but that doesn't mean you should forbid him to talk to me. I hadn't asked for Bryan's help in the store. One minute I'm looking at a shirt, the next I have a heart attack when he sneaks up and says something. You know why Voltaire called for us girls, don't you? To steal your boys away. I didn't know until we all got here what our purpose was." "I knew the old man was up to something." Hiromi went quiet as she pulled her jumper and vest top over her head. Kai was stood at the opposite side of the bed, her own chest bare. Hiromi couldn't hold a candle to Kai figure wise but she was still fairly attractive with 42DD breasts and big hips. She just didn't show her figure much. "Kai, you should know I have no intention on following Voltaire's orders. Taking the guys away would upset you and I'd rather you be happy than follow a man I don't know. He's wrong to force you to get married so soon. Heck I wouldn't marry half of the bachelors he called." "I doubt he'd pick wealthy girls to steal my boys. No offence, Hiromi." "None taken. My father is wealthy enough that I can go to a good university but that's it. He's joint owner of a popular car manufacturer. I can't say about the other girls though." Kai suddenly hushed Hiromi, grabbing the nearest fly swatter. Kai crept to a nearby vent and Hiromi could see something poking out. With one mighty swing, Kai hit her mark. A yowl of pain filled the room, echoing from the air vent. "Ian you pervert, get out of the air vent!" Hearing she'd been spied on shocked Hiromi, covering her chest with the coat she'd worn.

Once Kai was sure Ian had gone away, she turned to Hiromi. "Sorry about that. As much as I love my boys, I do want some privacy every now and again. Plus you're not used to their staring eyes just yet." "How long do you think he was in there for?" "I can't say. Ian's a sneaky little fucker. Though I thought he would've learned by now after I got him with the fire poker last time." "I had wondered why he has a burned nose. Perhaps he's a glutton for punishment." Kai smiled a small sadistic smile. She liked Hiromi. The girl was like her in many ways. "You're probably right. Given what I've seen you wearing, I guess Bryan still helped you out behind my back. I know he means no harm by it I just don't want him getting too carried away." "So what'd they make you buy Kai?" "The usual. Bikinis although the nearest beach is miles away. The bath houses here would rather see you bathe naked around strangers unless you're a child." "No way!" "Yep. I have a private pool where I sometimes go with the boys. You're welcome to joins us when we next visit. If you want to of course. I wouldn't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do." "I'd be happy to join you just…with a swimsuit on or something. I'd feel terribly exposed." "Well get used to it Hiromi. Bryan hasn't taken it easy on you." Hiromi went awfully silent as she looked at what she'd picked with Bryan's help. For now she chose to wear the first top he picked with some leggings and a denim mini skirt hanging just below her supple buttocks. Since it was still a little chilly Hiromi had fur lined ankle height boots on coloured baby blue and woolly cardigan in the same colour. It was a little tight, showing the curve of her chest. "You look great Hiromi. All you have to worry about is my boys. I'll keep them on a tight leash until you're more comfortable around them." Hiromi nodded shyly, watching as Kai got dressed.

Since the crimson eyed heiress was used to the cold weather she wore white Daisy dukes with a boob tube coloured red. Kai had black knee high socks and purple Mary Janes on her feet. Now the girls were dressed they headed down to the large sitting room where Kai was sure the boys would be waiting. As predicted, the quartet got an instant boner when they saw Kai but Bryan's came primarily from looking at Hiromi. Of course, Kai shot Bryan a warning glance and he immediately averted his gaze. Kai would've said something had a butler not entered the room. "Ms. Kainé, there's somebody here to see you." "Tell them to go away, Vladimir. I'm in no mood for strangers." "I would milady but they refuse to leave until you've seen them." Kai heaved a sigh and went to see who her visitor was. To her dismay, it was Rei's green eyed friend. "I was beginning to think you'd never show up, Kai." "And I was wondering how long it would take you to come crawling to my door. Fuck off. I have no interest in you so you might as well just go home." The sharp edge of Kai's tongue angered the green eyed teen and he took a fierce hold of her arm, like Tyson had done a month prior. "The hell do you think you're doing?! Unhand me you ruffian!" "It's about time you learned that you can't always have things your way you spoilt little slut." Try as she might, Kai couldn't break free of the possessive young man. Before he could drag her away, Rei arrived and he didn't look happy. "Lee what the hell are you doing? Unhand Kai this instant." "Why should I Rei? So you can have her to yourself? Fat chance. Get out of my way. This whore needs to learn a lesson about manners." Kai grew tired of being held captive, whistling for one of her trusty boys. Unfortunately for Lee, Spencer came to Kai's aid. The giant wasted no time slamming Lee into the ground, proceeding to throw him out into the street afterwards. With his friend gone, Rei wanted to make sure Kai wasn't seriously harmed. "Hey are you okay?" "All things considered Rei, I'm fine."

Said oriental male sighed in relief, taking the time to kiss Kai's heated cheek. "I'm really sorry about Lee. He has anger issues." "I always had a gut feeling he would be trouble." Spencer returned huffing with a few scratches. "Well the little fucker should stay clear after the pasting I just gave him. He didn't hurt you, did he Kai?" "I'll be fine, Spencer." Kai winced as Rei inspected the emerging bruise on her arm. "It's just a bruise. I'll live." Rei froze when Kai took a sharp intake of breath, fixing him with an icy stare. "Sorry." "No, it's okay. You're just trying to help. I shouldn't be so touchy. By now you'd think bruises wouldn't hurt me." Seeing the questioning look in Rei's eyes made Kai sigh a little heavier. "Honestly Rei, you think Voltaire wouldn't hurt his only grandchild? That bastard has been beating me about if I so much as leave food on my plate." "Where I come from, it's bad manners to not clean your plate. We have very little so every meal is considered a blessing." "You mean to say you're not rich? Not that I would hold that against you, Rei." Rei smiled a little, wrapping a bandage around Kai's swelling upper arm. "Voltaire must've seen my father's wealth and immediately thought I had money. He was wrong. My father abandoned me when I was born. The bastard wanted a daughter to marry off into a wealthy tycoon in the city. When I turned five, my mother disowned me because I look too much like my old man. Lee's family took me in. Showed me a kindness I hadn't come to expect from adults. In China people often call me the Kon bastard. It's what I am, after all. I'll never forgive my parents for ditching me like that. My mother died a few years ago but I didn't have it in me to cry for her. I'd give anything to have parents like yours, Kai." Rei noticed Kai's mood sinking, her eyes misting with tears and he knew something was wrong. "Kai?" "I don't have parents any more, Rei. They're dead."

Apparently Spencer wasn't aware that Susumu and Cleo had been murdered, rounding Kai's waist with his strong arms. Rei felt guilty having upset Kai, rubbing her back gently. "I'm sorry, Kai. I should've known something was wrong when they suddenly vanished. Maybe Robert can help. He's a proper snob, but he's got heart where family is concerned. I don't know much about Voltaire but I have the feeling he had something to do with your mom and dad being killed." Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kai hugged Rei's neck but Spencer refused to let her go. "I wouldn't put it past him, Rei. He never liked my mother. I don't really recall why." "My suspicion comes from him having words with a guard the day you saw us bachelors. Your dad threatened to take you away from Voltaire if you were forced to marry one of us outsiders. That only served to annoy Voltaire." Rei fell silent when Tala, Bryan and Ian came out of the sitting room, backing away from Kai slowly. Bryan's eagle eyes spotted the bandage Kai sported, immediately thinking Rei had harmed her. Spencer knew Rei had no part the attack, moving to stop Bryan before he could cause harm. "Let go of me Spencer!" "No Bryan! Rei didn't lay a finger on Kai. It was that visitor of hers. I saw to it that the bastard was aptly put in his place. Besides, Rei might be onto something." Said young man gulped and stepped back even more. "I-I am?" "Voltaire has been trying to rip Kai from us for years now. Since she was thirteen, Kai's been sent on dates with older men. No grandfather should treat his only grandchild like that. It's enough to drive her to suicide. I'll be honest I'm surprised Kai hasn't tried it by now. Kai's like her mom, easily stressed." "How do you know she hasn't Spencer?" Kai grew uneasy with the subject, trying to wriggle away but Tala was quick to catch her waist. The matter was dropped instantly when Hiromi came into view. She was at Kai's side in the blink of an eye.

By late evening, Kai was shattered so the boys went home early but not before tucking her into bed. Hiromi had offered to stay the night and to her surprise Kai accepted, having the brunette shown to a room. Close to nine pm, Kai had another visitor. Although not in the mood, she agreed to see them. To Kai's room came a handsome blue eyed blonde. He was tall, about up to Spencer's shoulders and rugged with muscle. With her tired eyes, Kai noticed this young man sported freckles. "Hey, I'm sorry to come by so late but I heard you'd been attacked and wanted to make sure you were okay." "I don't know you. Why would you care if I came to harm?" The boy sighed, stepping closer to Kai as she stood in only a dressing gown. "Who wouldn't worry about a girl like you? I'm getting ahead of myself here. I'm Max. Heir to either a hobby shop or science lab." "Well it's been a pleasure, Max but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. I've had quite enough of visitors today." Max pulled a coy little smile, running his fingers over Kai's cheek. "Now that's a little harsh, honey. You look down so why don't I cheer you up?" Kai had to admit, the offer was tempting. "And how would one such as yourself cheer a girl up?" Max moved closer and Kai could feel just how excited he was. "I know what you want, Kai. It's what every girl wants." Kai decided to play along, grabbing Max fiercely by his bulging manhood, her lips twisted into a little sneer. "And what, pray tell, do I want Max?" "You want to be loved, happy in the arms of someone who will protect you from the assholes of the world. I can give you all of that, Kai. I've always wanted a girl like you. Somebody not afraid to speak their mind." "I'll allow you to entertain me, Max, but you're not having my hand in marriage. You're cute, I won't deny that. But I'm just not into rich guys." Max's pride was a little dented but he recovered quick enough, pushing Kai to her bed. "Well aren't you a feisty one?"

A few days later, Voltaire returned from his business trip to find most of the bachelors down and out. Although being shunned by Kai, Max was sticking to his guns. Sadly he was now competing with a womanizer by the name of Enriqué Giancarlo. He was less attractive and flaunted his wealth unlike other bachelors. Voltaire spent no time settling back down at home, calling Kai straight to his office. She came into the room looking tired and half dressed, hair a mess. "Kai, would you like to explain to me why you are not married yet or at least engaged?" "I told you, Voltaire, I'm not marrying any man you choose for me. I'm my own person and I have the right to chose who I marry!" Kai's scream filled the room as the back of Voltaire's hand met her cheek. "You listen to me you little slut. You will marry or I'll see to it you never see the light of day or those hooligans again. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." Kai didn't let a second go to waste, hurrying to her room before anybody could see the massive red mark on her face. Kai didn't expect to find Enriqué in there however. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my room? Get out!" "Whoa there, sugar. That's a little harsh, don't you think?" "Look, I'm in no mood to be wooed by you fucking foreigners so piss off and leave me in peace." Enriqué put his foot down but unlike Lee, he was gentle when taking Kai's arm. "Come on now, that's no way to treat your future husband." "You're off your wagon if you think I'm marrying you." To Kai's horror, Enriqué held up a document saying they were to be married within the week. "Sorry sugarplum. That's not your call. I'll be good to you, I promise." Kai was sickened to her stomach when Enriqué started touching her where she did not want to be touched. Her leg came up quicker than the Italian could blink, ripping the document from his hand and locking the door so he couldn't get back in. Obviously Enriqué protested to be let back into Kai's domain but she was too busy reading the document to hear him.

The contents of the paper did little to improve Kai's mood. Foremost, Enriqué had been given permission to bed Kai by any means possible, and that included rape. She knew then what Voltaire wanted from her. He wanted a male heir for his company. Susumu had let him down, now he was trying to get a great grandson out of Kai. 'If that egotistical bastard thinks I'm going to lie down and let that creep fuck me he's sorely mistaken. Perhaps I should take Rei's advice and speak with this 'Robert'. See if he can help me.' Kai ignored the banging at her door, walking into the bathroom to get dressed. Once ready, Kai barged out of her bedroom while on the phone to somebody. Enriqué tried and failed to stop Kai as she walked out of the mansion. Her destination, once losing the annoying blonde, was a very flash restaurant. Near the back she spotted a purple haired brown eyed man who she believed matched Robert's description. "Ms. Hiwatari. What a pleasure to see you today. Do you have a reservation?" "I have an appointment with Mr. Jürgen." "One moment. He's right over there, milady. Would you like some menus?" "Not right now, thank you." The receptionist smiled sweetly, moving on to the next customer. It didn't take Kai long to reach the table where the purple haired man sat. "Mr. Jürgen?" The man looked up, his stare almost critical. "You must be Ms. Hiwatari. Your butler called me about a matter you wish to discuss." Kai nodded, sitting down as a waiter pulled out a chair for her. "I'm sorry this is at such short notice, Mr. Jürgen. But I came across a troubling document this morning. I was wondering if there might be anything you could do to help me out." Kai slid the folded marriage document across the table and Robert scanned it carefully. "As it happens, I know Enriqué's father. I can call him and explain the marriage would not be to his benefit."

Kai nodded slowly, making sure her arranged fiancé was not in the area. Robert called for a bottle of wine and some menus. "I must be honest, Ms. Hiwatari. I had expected you to come dressed in much less clothing. Not that I demand such attire. This is a public place after all." "Well, Mr. Jürgen, I do dress accordingly when I need to. I see you're not drooling over me like the others. Does this mean you have no intent to marry me?" Robert did not answer as he was handed a menu. A minute or two later he replied. "I am no man's puppet, Ms. Hiwatari. I see why your grandfather wants you married so soon. He is close to dying or retirement and wants a suitable heir. He'd be dead before a woman takes over his business. No doubt this certificate alerted you to his plans." "Well my grandfather had best be careful otherwise he might just kick the bucket. I suspect he had my parents killed. They planned to take me and my friends away from Russia, to start fresh." "Mr. Kon approached me about the matter on your behalf. I'll look into it and see what my men can find. He said it was important you know what happened." "You have my gratitude, Mr. Jürgen. You wouldn't happen to know a bachelor by the name of Johnny McGregor, would you?" "The name rings a bell. Ahh, yes I remember now. He can never beat me at chess. Why do you ask?" "The little creep has been stalking me. Mr. Kon alerted me to his habit a few days after you all arrived here." "I'm afraid I can do nothing about Johnny unless he does something to harm you, Ms. Hiwatari. I agree he is wrong to haunt your steps but as of yet, he hasn't put a toe over the line. Might I treat you to breakfast? It looks like you came out on an empty stomach." Kai blushed, although not attracted to Robert. "I'm that easy to read, am I? Very well, Mr. Jürgen. You may buy me breakfast, but only this once. I have a reputation to upkeep." "You're a fine woman, Ms. Hiwatari, and the man you marry will be a lucky one indeed."

After having a fine breakfast with Robert, Kai went on her way. She didn't feel like going home currently, following the usual path to Tala's house. On the way there, Kai kept her eyes on the shadows, feeling eyes watching her from the darkness. Luckily she arrived unharmed, knocking hastily on Tala's door. His parents were out; she knew their work pattern by now. When Tala came to the door, he was surprised to see Kai on her own. "Hey Kai. Something wrong?" "Voltaire has upped the game, Tala. I'll tell you more inside. I'm not comfortable being out in the open right now." Tala understood, stepping aside so Kai could get into the warmth. He then took her upstairs. "What's Voltaire trying his hand at now?" "The bastard arranged a marriage behind my back. Thankfully I now have a friend in a high place." "And who was your arranged husband?" "That Italian pervert. His father will be told the marriage is not beneficial for him." Tala heaved a sigh, holding Kai tightly while kissing her forehead. "He's going too far." "I fear next time I won't find out until it's too late, Tala. Enriqué had been permitted to get me pregnant by any means necessary, including rape. Voltaire wants a new heir, Tala." "That bastard. First he kills your parents, now he's trying to careen you into motherhood? He just never stops. I say we arrange to have the bastard assassinated. Loads of people want him dead, not just you." "I don't exactly wish him dead, Tala. Just out of my life." "But maiming him will do nothing, Kai. Surely you know this. He'll come back and do worse things to you. I don't want to see you hurt, Kai. So, who is this new friend of yours?" "A man by the name of Robert Jürgen. He has no interest in marrying me and knows full well what my grandfather is up to. Sadly he can do nothing about that obnoxious Scotsman unless he lays a finger on me."

A few days passed after Kai found out she was to marry Enriqué. Voltaire received a call saying the wedding was off and Enriqué was carted off home back to Italy. Kai was now living in fear more than ever. Voltaire hadn't been reasonable about her having the marriage cancelled, lashing out at her with more than just the back of his hand. Kai rarely left her room and Hiromi knew something was wrong. Max started to become a regular visitor and Voltaire wanted to twist that to his advantage. It was Saturday and Voltaire was in his office, waiting for someone to arrive. He looked up when a knock came to the door. "Come in." Voltaire's lips twisted into a sneer when a particular blonde entered. "Ah, Max. Just the boy I wanted to see." "I know why you called for me, Voltaire. Word has gone around that you tried to force Kai into marrying Enriqué. I won't bend to you. Kai has made it very clear she doesn't want to marry me so I'm not going to push her into doing so." Max fell silent when a gun was pointed at his head. "I think you will, Max. Surely you know how dire the situation is on my part. I MUST have an heir soon or the company will fall. Without it, Kai won't survive. Do you want Kai to starve to death, Max?" What could he do? Max had no want for Kai to get hurt but he also didn't want her to be unhappy in marriage. The barrel of the gun was pushed against the side of Max's head, reminding him that he only really had one choice. "Fine. You win. But don't think Kai will submit to this." "She'll have no choice, Max. You'll be married tomorrow noon. Until then I forbid you to communicate with my granddaughter in any way. I'll be watching you, boy." Max didn't know what to do. He'd accepted Kai's refusal to marry him but now she had no chance to get away from it. Max was escorted back to his hotel room while Voltaire made last minute arrangements for the wedding. To Max's dismay, he was kept busy for the best part of the day.

Kai didn't like how silent her grandfather was. Normally nobody went into his office but today, it was like a beehive. Kai knew she couldn't risk listening at the door, sending Ian into the vents to see what he could learn. The long nosed midget listened closely, making sure not to miss any details before returning to Kai. "Well Ian?" "Bad news Kai. Voltaire is forcing a marriage between you and Max." "Max knows I don't want to be his wife and he understands. Voltaire must've forced him. When does he plan to have us marry?" "Tomorrow noon. You can't leave now. It'll put Max in trouble. Right now he's being sorted by Voltaire's hand picked servants. The ones who only serve him. I'll try and get to Max before tomorrow but there's no guarantee. Voltaire is gonna lock your room soon so I'll have to go. I can make sure you're able to escape via the balcony late tomorrow morning. After that, you must find somewhere to hide until the coast is clear. Perhaps Robert can shelter you? Rei is too obvious." Kai nodded, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. "Inform the others, Ian. Hopefully they can help." The door to Kai's room opened and outside stood a young maid. Kai had known her since they were little. "Dorinda, come here." "Milady?" "Don't ask just listen. I need you to find some way for me to get out of the country tomorrow. I refuse to be pushed around any longer. Please make it so that Ian, Bryan, Spencer and Tala can come along too. I'm going nowhere without them." "Yes milady." "Be discreet Dorinda. Voltaire can't find out. You're the only servant here I can trust." "Of course ma'am. I'm afraid Mr. Papov has to leave now. It will be time for supper soon." Kai said nothing further, sitting dejectedly on her bed as Ian left the building. She hoped that her escape would run smoothly. Hiding from Voltaire would be hard but she'd make it difficult for him to track her.

The next morning, the mansion was buzzing to the roof with people. Voltaire had taken all forms of contact with the outside world away from Kai, not knowing she'd already planned her escape. She had no idea if Ian had made contact with Max, waiting for the perfect hour. Kai checked her balcony as soon as she woke up, finding it unlocked. Outside below however, there were armed guards. Kai knew it wouldn't be that easy. An hour before noon, there was an awful loud noise outside. Checking out her window, Kai saw the guards stationed below had gone. There was no sign of Ian but Kai had to take the chance that had presented itself. Grabbing a duffel bag she'd packed over night, Kai climbed down the trellis with ease and bolted across the yard and out a hole in the fence that Voltaire had surprisingly never noticed. In the bush, she found a hidden note telling her to get to the docks in Dorinda's writing. Her friends would be there so Kai knew not to worry. She donned a cloak to mask her face and ventured out into the streets, unaware she was being followed. Kai had almost made it to the docks when somebody grabbed her from the darkness of an alley, dragging her into it with some struggle. Kai clawed at the hand covering her mouth without mercy but Kai's attacker refused to let go. The next thing Kai knew, she was falling asleep when a wet cloth was pressed to her face. Having no more resistance, Kai's kidnapper took her to somewhere secluded. Once they arrived, the masked stranger threw Kai onto a dusty pile of boxes and stripped her bare. 'Stupid girl thought she could get away from me. Well this should teach her a lesson. It's just as well Voltaire arranged that marriage so suddenly. Now I have Kai for myself and she'll never see those pesky hoodlums again.' Amethyst eyes shone in the dim light as the unknown male proceeded to rape Kai while he had the chance to enjoy her sweetness without struggle. To ensure Kai couldn't escape, her wrists were chained to a steel rail.

Odd days went by after Kai was captured. Voltaire was furious when he found Kai's room empty, immediately attacking Max about it. The frightened blonde told the aging billionaire he hadn't seen or heard anything of Kai since he'd been confined. To Dorinda's luck, Voltaire never learned of the plan she'd made to help Kai escape. The boys were questioned and although they spoke the truth of not seeing Kai since the day before she went missing, Voltaire did not believe them. Neither Robert nor Rei had any answers for the old man either. Soon a month went by and Kai found no relief from the constant rape she suffered. She'd tried and failed to fight back, her feet also chained when she kicked out. Kai's mouth was mostly taped shut so she couldn't scream for help. Her once attractive figure was thinning out to nothing but skin and bone as she was starved but given clean water three times a day. Regardless of her predicament, Kai hoped Max and her friends were unharmed. At the end of the month, Kai's captor gave her food in the form of a weak soup. She refused it from his hand so he left a straw in the bowl. Even through the abuse, Kai had kept perfect track of the days and she noticed her period was overdue…or the man holding her hostage had gotten her pregnant. For now Kai could only hope it was the former but should the latter be true, Voltaire would likely track this man down and force Kai into marrying him. All Kai could tell of her rapist captor was that he was wealthy. Every day he'd come to her smelling of spicy cologne and wearing a necklace that constantly caught her pale, sore skin. He also reeked of beer on occasion. Was Voltaire searching for her? Had Rei gone to Robert for help? Kai prayed to be released but so far, her prayers went unheard, her flesh bleeding from the manhood forced inside it. Cold and alone in her suffering, Kai felt abandoned.

* * *

The plot grows dark. I can't linger long I'm afraid. Kai has his eyes on me and the katana he's holding looks rather familiar. I'm off!

Kai: Get back here! How dare you do this to me again!


	4. Girl in the Mirror

Whew, I'm alive. Goodness knows how I lost him... Anyhow. The chapter naming becomes more obvious here.

* * *

4

Girl in the Mirror

Another month went by and Kai still hadn't been found. Rei knew something was wrong when Voltaire suddenly stopped searching for his missing granddaughter, immediately going to Robert about it. The helpful German noble understood the situation grew more desperate. Before a third month could go by, Robert arranged a search party to try and find Kai. Spencer and Ian were going along too. With Kai on the other hand, she had just suffered what she believed to be the 300th rape. She'd fought more this time. The man containing Kai had unchained her feet and she'd tried to make a run for it but the chains on her wrist prevented escape. They'd been tightened with the shrinking of her figure. And that rape was the fiercest she'd suffered so far. Day by day, Kai was losing hope of being given salvation. An hour after her captor left, Kai heard a door screeching open and she instinctively froze. Voices could be heard not far away and her attacker's was not among them so Kai tried her best to cry out to whoever had walked into the grubby warehouse. Kai's chest heaved for air as she looked up at faces she barely recognised. Her friends had finally come. Spencer broke the binding chains with ease as a blanket was wrapped around Kai's body. Some faces she truly did not know, fighting as these strangers tried to lift her. Rei, being the calm one, soothed her fear but not without effort. With the people Kai knew was a cream haired male who had a beige fringe and grey eyes, a somewhat younger looking boy with wild red hair and green eyes and a girl with eyes of gold and wild pink hair. With Kai covered, Spencer scooped her into his arms and walked outside. There was a van waiting, its body black.

Ian, Max and Rei huddled around Spencer as he sat in the back, hoping to warm Kai's almost frostbitten body. None of them wanted to remove the horrid tape but somebody had to. Without hesitation, Robert grabbed a corner of the tape and sharply tore it away. Kai was too parched to scream, coughing painfully with the effort to do so. Whilst the driver set the van into a forward motion, Spencer helped Kai to at least get some fluids in her. Everyone was sickened by the state of Kai, noticing how her lower body was swollen while the rest was skin and bone. Kai's once full cheeks were now hollow, her breasts saggy. It would take months if not years to get her figure back. Words of comfort were whispered in Kai's ears as the van rattled down the roads. Its destination was the police station. Spencer refused to let anybody take Kai from him, glaring and kicking at the others, even Ian who was too short to carry his mistress. Robert did all the talking, providing evidence of the whereabouts of those who had found Kai for the last two months. Of course Kai would need to be questioned but she was too weak and traumatised to say anything. For now she was sent home but an officer would be staying close by all hours of the day to watch over her. No sooner had Kai been placed in her bed did Voltaire arrive, a furious look in his eyes. He was denied access to Kai's side since he meant to harm her further. Instead of Spencer restraining Voltaire, it was the young policeman, inciting the law onto him. Voltaire had no real fear of the law but he had to abide by it this time. He would be questioned on his whereabouts by another officer later. Dorinda was relieved to see Kai home but horrified at the state of her mistress, immediately fetching some warm food and drink. Being female, Hiromi was allowed to stay with Kai when the boys couldn't be there.

It had been an hour since Kai was returned home. Rei hadn't left her side for a second. He wanted to check her over for any signs of illness and such but there were too many people around. The officer allowed Rei an hour to inspect Kai's injuries, but nobody else was allowed in the room. Spencer wasn't pleased but he left calmly, knowing Rei could be trusted. When Hiromi stood to leave Kai's side, her wrist was grabbed by bony fingers. Looking to the bed, Hiromi saw fear in Kai's eyes. No amount of soothing could calm her so Hiromi had no choice but to stay. Since Kai willed it, the officer bended to her will. Kai watched Rei fondly as he rummaged through a bag, putting latex gloves on his hands. "What are you going to do Rei?" "Well Hiromi, first I need to check for some more obvious things, cuts, bruises and the like." Rei was gentle when handling Kai, knowing every brush of her skin must hurt a great deal. She would whimper, eyes misting with tears but she did not scream. Kai had suffered mild scratches but her wrists, arms, ankles and hips were badly bruised. "Okay, Hiromi. We need to move Kai onto her side. She was on boxes so I fear there might be splinters of wood stuck in her back. The officer has left some evidence bags for anything useful I might find. It's a good job I'm a lover of CSI. I've seen enough to know how evidence is taken." Before Kai was rolled over she had to be soothed. As Kai's body turned, Rei heard painful cracking that came from her fragile joints. Hiromi moved to be in front of Kai, holding her matted, dirty hair out of Rei's way. Rei wasn't wrong about splinters but he never expected there to be at least a hundred. Kai shuddered in agony despite how gentle Rei was when removing the shards of wood. Some of the wounds had become infected due to being untreated. Rei left the room momentarily to ask if he could clean and dress the wounds. Sadly, pictures had to be taken first and he understood. Once photographic evidence had been taken, Rei treated the wounds on Kai's back.

Hiromi noticed how Kai's chest was heaving, teetering on the edge of having a panic attack or worse. "The last part might be a bit tricky." "Why's that Rei?" "I'd like to take an ultrasound of Kai's abdominal area to find the cause of this swelling but the TV over there is too far away and I didn't pack my little portable one. Could you ask Dorinda if there's a small TV anywhere in the building? Preferably about the size of a computer monitor." "Okay. Don't worry Kai. I'm not going far. Just to the door." Kai of course had a fairly solid grip on Hiromi's hand but she eventually let go, her fingers aching. While Hiromi spoke with the maid, Rei compiled his findings into a medical report. Now on her back again, Kai watched intently as the pen moved, the sheer focus on Rei's face as his brow furrowed in frustration. He spared her a caring glance and ran his fingers over Kai's cheek to let her know she was safe. Hiromi returned with Dorinda and a small TV on wheels. Rei thanked the maid before gently ushering her away. Hiromi retook her place at Kai's side while Rei prepared his equipment. Kai squirmed when some gel was squirted onto her stomach, feeling its chill. Next she saw the sensor and when Rei tried to move it over her abdominal area, she freaked. Rei moved well back while Hiromi tried to calm Kai so she didn't hurt herself. Once Kai was too tired to fight anymore, Rei made a second approach, receiving mild resistance. Kai's thin body shook in fear as Rei kept his eyes on the screen, watching as the sensor picked up on a mass of something in the womb area. "Hiromi, what does this look like to you?" The girl in question looked at the screen for a moment and then turned to Kai who was shaking more and crying. "I think it's worst case scenario Rei. What'll we do?" "First we'll get a professional opinion. I'm only a graduate doctor so it's not really my call. I'll send for a doctor right away."

A doctor came within half an hour of being called. To Rei's relief, it was a lady doctor that had been dispatched. He met with her in the lobby. "Doctor Rukovitch?" "You must be Mr. Kon. What is it that you require assistance with?" "It's better I show you. For now I'd rather this matter be kept between us and the police." "I see. A sensitive matter it must be for you to request such. Very well. Take me to the young lady." Rei didn't let a second go to waste, hurrying up the stairs before Voltaire could start prying, explaining to the doctor he wasn't to be told anything. Kai began quivering the instant she saw the doctor but was comforted upon recognising her. "There, there Ms. Kainé. When Mr. Kon sent for a doctor I came as fast as I could. Shame on the man who did this to you. Now, Mr. Kon. Show me what you want confirmation of." As he was told, Rei moved the sensor back over the area of interest and Doctor Rukovitch frowned. "Without a test I cannot say for certain. It is either cancerous or a foetus." "Foetus?"

"Young lady, it means Kai could be pregnant. I packed everything I was certain could help." "It doesn't look like a tumour, doctor. I know I'm just a graduate but to me that looks like a developing child." Rei kept his voice hushed, hearing footsteps outside. Rukovitch pulled a book from her bag and found the section for pregnancy. She glanced from an image to the scan numerous times before coming to a conclusion. "You are right, Mr. Kon. That is indeed a baby. Around two months according to this picture. In Kai's condition, it is highly unlikely the baby will survive." "All the better for her. Surely you can tell she's been raped, fiercely so." "Indeed but how would she feel a few months down the line if the baby survives her current ordeal?" Rei couldn't argue. Pregnancy was a funny thing. Looking at Kai, he could see she was both afraid and upset. "For now all we can do is give her natural, organic remedies for her pain. Antibiotics would cause harm to the infant."

Kai had no want for the baby she carried, Rei and Hiromi both knew that but for now they could do nothing but follow the doctor's orders. All evidence was taken to be examined and Kai was mostly left alone. Voltaire had been forbidden any form of contact with her, which meant no forced marriages. Rei would make sure to limit how many visitors she had per day, as much as it would annoy her four friends. Throughout the day Kai was given small but filling meals to get her strength back. In the late evening, Rei figured it would be best to get Kai properly cleaned up in the shower but he'd need muscular help. Lucky for him Spencer stopped by with a pot of soup, apparently from his mother. Kai fragile frame shook in the cold as Spencer carried her into the bathroom. Rei had already lost his clothes, skin beading with Goosebumps. "Somebody is a little eager." "It's not like that, Spencer and you know it. I can't very well get my underwear wet. I'll be staying here from now on so I can keep a closer eye on Kai's condition. Travelling out in the cold everyday is bound to make me ill." "Sorry, I just…" Rei set a hand on Spencer's shoulder, knowing the giant only meant to protect Kai from further harm. For now the shower was spraying cool water, the temperature more bearable than hot. Kai quivered more out of fear than from the cooling water on her skin, eyes trained on Rei as he gently scrubbed the dirt from her pale limbs. "Spencer, I know Kai won't like the idea but we might have to cut a great deal of her hair off. It's matted beyond belief. I'm good with untangling hair but this is insane." "You're right, Kai won't like it but hair does grow back. I'll find some scissors. I think Kai normally keeps a pair in the cabinet over there." Rei was careful not to apply pressure to Kai's back as she leaned against him. Her legs shook, threatening to give way under her weight.

By morning Kai looked mildly better. Rei had slept most uncomfortably on the sofa that occupied the far left of Kai's room. Until Kai settled with his presence, there was no chance of him sharing her bed. At around 8am, Robert came knocking with a grey eyed greenette. Kai's eyes were like saucers, her fear setting in fast. "Sorry Robert, could I ask you to step back a little?" "Of course. So how serious is it? Hiromi wouldn't tell me anything." Rei heaved a soft yet frustrated sigh as he turned to face Robert. "It's bad. Whoever captured Kai made sure she fell with child. Given the state of her lower area, it's likely she was raped two to three times daily, possibly more. So, who is this young lady accompanying you?" Robert's companion seemed none too shocked about being labelled a young woman, speaking up with a French accent. "Pardon me, Mr. Kon, but I am no woman." Rei's face went whiter than any sheet. He couldn't believe his ears. "B-But you…" Robert smiled, patting the greenette on the shoulder. "This is Oliver Polanski. Son of a French billionaire. He's a master of the culinary arts and I've asked him to help us better feed Kai in her condition." Rei had to make sure Oliver wasn't pulling the wool over his eyes, looking down his blue top just to make sure. "If you're quite finished, Mr. Kon, you'll find I don't swing that way." "I just…had to be sure. Sorry." "No worries, my friend. I've confused many a man with my looks. Now let's have a look at you." It was no surprise to see Kai lashing her gnarled nails at Oliver when he got too close. Looking around the room, he noticed a pot hanging over the fire. "What's in there?" "Hm? Oh, Spencer brought it over last night. His mother wanted to help out and made some soup. I dunno what's in it. Smells foul to me." Oliver carefully lifted the lid and was immediately hit in the face with a strong smell of onion. "Phew. That's a strong onion gratin soup there. My, I'll be surprised if Kai can stomach it."

Said young woman was relieved when Hiromi walked into the room. The brunette eyed Oliver cautiously as she sat down. Kai's heart raced as Oliver approached slowly, his hands raised defensively. "There now, I won't hurt you." Kai wanted to believe Oliver, his words so convincing, but her fear was too great and she once again struck out, catching Oliver's cheek. The Frenchman stepped right back, nursing his bleeding cheek. Kai now feared he was angry. "Oliver, are you alright?" "I'm fine, Robert. I'd better observe from a distance for now. I can tell just how thin Kai is, and she needs meat. Lots of it. I'll be back once I've whipped something up." "And treated your cheek." Oliver would've left the room if not for Rei's scolding look, medical supplies in his hand. "Get back here. You're not going anywhere with your face looking like a werewolf just took a swipe at you." Try as he might, Oliver could not escape the tenacious Rei. Robert almost felt sorry for him. While Rei was gone, Hiromi decided to trim Kai's nails down to a more reasonable level. Rei returned to find Kai had much shorter nails. Currently, Hiromi was trying to sort out Kai's messy grey locks, finding no success. "Let me guess. I've gotta cut those too?" "What? You cut her hair?" "Hiromi, I had no other choice. It was matted beyond help. It'll grow back, you know that. It's not like I enjoy having to rob Kai of everything about her body that she loves." Hiromi calmed down, making sure Kai couldn't see the scissors. With the grey bangs cut short and tidy, it was time to give Kai some breakfast. Right on cue, Oliver returned with some warming porridge. Seeing the bandaging on the Frenchman's cheek made Kai feel a bit guilty. Once fed, the officer was called so he could ask Kai a few questions. He handled the matter with utmost care and sensitivity, often soothing Kai with gentle words. With his report made an hour later, he left the mansion.

To give Kai some relief, Hiromi sent Rei off to have words with Oliver and the others, remaining with the crimson eyed lass. Kai looked a little down, so Hiromi tried to perk her up with a song.

There's a girl in my mirror,

I wonder who she is?

Sometimes I think, I know her

Sometimes I really, wish I did

There's a story in her eyes

Lullabies and goodbyes

When she's looking back at me

I can tell her heart is broken easily

'Cause the girl in my mirror

Is crying tonight

And there's nothing I can tell her

To make her feel alright

Oh, the girl in my mirror

Is crying 'cause of you

And I wish there was something

Something I could do

Hiromi paused for a moment, her eyes shining with pity as Kai looked up at her, knowing what the song meant

If I could, I would tell her

Not to be afraid

The pain that she's feeling

That sense of loneliness will fade

So dry your tears and rest assured

Love will find you like before

When she's looking back at me

I know that nothing really works that easily

A knock at the door prevented Hiromi from carrying on. Into Kai's room came the cream haired male and a pink haired pink eyed girl. The girl looked pretty nervous but the second she saw Kai, her heart broke in two. Hiromi had only seen the young man around town while Kai was missing. She figured Rei had sent him up for some reason or another.

There was mistrust in Hiromi's eyes as the duo got closer, a growl reverberating in her throat. Without a word, she was handed a note. It was from Rei. Hiromi didn't exactly like the idea of somebody messing with Kai's head, even if it was to help her over the trauma. But right now, Rei knew what was best for Kai. The pinkette caught Kai's interest, noticing her hair was more of a baby pink compared to the girl who had been with the rescue party. The girl was uneasy, Kai could see that. She looked to be around Kai's age, if not a year younger. The silence was becoming almost too much to bear and Kai began to squirm a little. Hiromi was quick to try and calm her. "Hush, now it's alright. I won't let them hurt you." "Rei wasn't kidding when he said you're super protective. Given the circumstances, I can't blame you." "I'd trust you more if I knew your names." "Of course. Where have my manners gone today? I'm Miguel and this is Mathilda. Rei highly advised that I bring female company. Something about it showing I could be trusted." Hiromi nodded, backing out of her defensive stance. Mathilda was careful as she sat on the opposite edge of the bed, not wanting to cause Kai any undue harm. Her pink eyes spied something on Kai's chest slightly below the front base of her neck. "Um…Hiromi.. There's a mark here." Said girl looked, and saw the red mark. "Weird. How'd Rei miss that?" Miguel approached carefully so he could steal a glance. "It runs deep. Maybe it wasn't visible until now. I'm not sure what this is but it could be a symbol of some sort. Should I call for someone, Hiromi?" "Rei will want to see this." Miguel nodded, sending for Rei immediately. While they waited, he wanted to make a start on earning Kai's trust, slowly inching his fingers towards hers. Kai flinched but she didn't strike out which confused Hiromi. She'd been none too shy about lashing out at Oliver. "There now, I won't hurt you. I'm Miguel. I just graduated from Therapy University. I want to help you."

Kai watched Miguel very closely as he sat by her hand, twitching ever so slightly. Mathilda being close by seemed to ease some of Kai's fear. Plus it was hard not to find Miguel's comforting smile seductive. "How about I tell you a little about myself? Would that help you to relax? It's against my practices to do so but I'm willing to make an exception for you, Kai." Miguel studied Kai's face as she stared at the sheets, wondering if he was trying to trick her. This state of mind was expected of course. "You're uncertain for good reasons. We'll take it slow for now until you're more comfortable. I'm here with the utmost respect for you, Ms. Hiwatari. I want nothing more than to help you break away from your fear." Wanting to know Hiromi's opinion, Kai looked pleadingly to her. Despite having not known each other for very long, they were almost like sisters. "Miguel has warranted my trust, Kai. You have no reason to fear him. Rei would not send somebody if he thought they'd be a potential threat." Said oriental male walked in looking mildly annoyed, more likely with the situation. "Rei?" "Is something wrong? Why was I called?" "Mathilda noticed a mark on Kai's chest. We thought you'd want to take a look at it." Hearing that seemed to calm Rei's mood as he moved cautiously to Kai's side. He had to wonder why this marking had escaped notice until now. "It's…some kind of symbol. Other than that I'm out of ideas. We'll need to take a cast of it." "But how?" "A little trick I know." "No doubt from CSI, Mr. Detective." Rei wore a cheeky smile, heading out the door for about an hour. He returned with a kit for making mould figures. "Rei?" "All I need to do is add some liquid latex to this and bingo. We have ourselves a rubbery mould. It'll take some time to dry unfortunately so we'll have to find some way to make it set a bit faster." "A hairdryer maybe?" "Possibly."

Kai wasn't really sure what to think as she watched Rei preparing the liquid mould. Hiromi had located a hairdryer without issue, returning to Kai's side hastily. With the somewhat thick liquid ready, Rei moved cautiously toward the bed. He took a moment to console Kai before he started to apply the grey substance to her chest, grimacing at how clear her ribs were. Kai would flinch but nonetheless she was calm. The warmth of the hairdryer eased Kai's shivering as the air around her grew cold. The mould dried with much reluctance but within about ten minutes the cast was set. The officer handling Kai's case walked into the room with Dorinda as Rei carefully removed the evidence. "Mr. Kon, what are you doing?" "Officer, we discovered a mark on Kai's chest. Given how deep it runs, I'd say it's carved into the bone at the base of the neck. I hope this might help us catch her attacker." "Very well. You have my thanks. I'll take this to the lab immediately and have it analysed. You've been a great help, Mr. Kon." "If not for Ms. Alster, we'd never have found it. Now I'll leave you in peace. Robert wishes to discuss something mildly politic. Some of the other bachelors have agreed to help in any way they can and for the time being, they have promised not to try wooing Kai. At least until she's better." "Well then I hope they're prepared to be here for months." Hiromi's tone was fierce and Rei's eyes matched it. With the men gone, minus Miguel, Kai calmed a bit more. Come lunch time, Oliver returned. "Bonjour. I must say Kai's looking better already. Until more of her strength returns, it will be soups and porridge for her I'm afraid." "It's not your fault Oliver. I know she struck you, but Kai is thankful for your help, I'm sure of it." "Well I'm just glad I can help, Hiromi." Kai quivered as the Frenchman got closer but she did not lash out. Her health was in his hands, Kai was well aware of that. With the tray set over Kai's legs, Oliver vacated the room. Miguel and Mathilda respectively left Hiromi to give Kai her dinner in peace.

Kai found herself alone some hours later, it was coming close to early evening and Kai worried about Hiromi not coming back from supper with Robert. At about 7pm, the girl who had been with the rescue party entered Kai's room. At first the girl was pleasant, looking at Kai with pity but she soon turned hostile, her gold eyes like knives. "I'm warning you now you little slut, Rei's my man and I will not let you take him away from me. You're not even his type. Always dressing in evocative clothing to catch the eyes of many a man. You got what you deserved these last couple of months. I'm taking Rei home tomorrow whether he likes it or not." Said man came into the room, finding Kai close to tears, her upper arm grabbed fiercely by the pinkette. "Mao? What the hell are you doing? Leave Kai alone!" "I won't stand for it Rei! Don't you see she just wants you for one thing?!" "And if Kai were in the condition I would gladly give it!" Mao shrunk back in fear as Rei stood at his full height. "Kai is twice the woman you will ever be, Mao. You don't know the real her. I have no strong feelings for you, Mao. I only see you as a sister. Go home. Leave me to live my life." Despite how she'd been treated by the girl, Kai felt sorry for Mao. Being rejected by Rei had cut her deep. She walked to the door with her head held high, stopping to look back at Rei. "Don't bother coming home, Rei. There won't be a seat for you at our table from now on." "Fine. I wasn't planning on going back to China anyway. My father will come chasing after me soon enough unless he found some whore to give him a daughter then he'll already be well off." Mao had nothing further to say, slamming the door tightly as she left. With her gone, Rei turned his attention to Kai's swelling arm. It comforted her to know Rei would always be there. Hiromi came to the room later to keep Kai company until it was time for bed.

Two months went by and Kai was recovering well from her ordeal. Most of her old personality was coming back thanks to Miguel's counselling and with the way Oliver fed her; she was regaining weight at a ridiculous pace. Kai's stomach was swelling with child so she rarely left her room. The only time Kai went out was when Voltaire had gone to the enterprise. Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian saw very little of Kai. They were only allowed to visit for an hour every few days. None of them knew Kai was pregnant. Rei didn't want them going off and doing something stupid. The police had lost any and all trace of Johnny since he was the prime suspect. Whenever the boys couldn't visit, Hiromi kept them updated, finding relief in Bryan's company. She was slowly falling for him and it wouldn't be long before he tried to bed her. Hiromi had seen the dying fire in Bryan's eyes. His body screamed to be with Kai but he could comply with her still being frail. Tala found himself almost constantly pestered by a girl with dual coloured hair named Julia, proving that Voltaire had indeed called for girls to steal the quartet away from their mistress. Dorinda was very supportive towards her mistress, making arrangements for Kai to go and stay with her aunt in Kirovsk when the baby was due. Dr. Rukovitch was the only doctor allowed near Kai, other than Rei. The other bachelors had kept their word, helping wherever they could to hasten Kai's recovery. Max was the most frequent visitor out of the lot. If Dr. Rukovitch was right, Kai would give birth in five months time. After the way he'd treated Mao, Rei received quite a thrashing from Lee. He would no longer be welcome in China which suited him fine, feeling no urge to return home to his country. Rei's primary concern rested with Kai. She had shown no desire to be rid of the child yet neither any to keep it. Her feelings towards the bastard child were all muddled up and Rei knew that couldn't be good in the long run.

Soon Kai was seven months with child and August had rolled in. Rei and Dorinda had made plans to get Kai out of Moscow for the remaining two months of her pregnancy. Hiromi would be going along for extra support. By now you could hardly tell Kai had been starved almost to death. Her sassy ways were returning quickly and Kai longed to see her four loyal companions but Rei held firm in his decision to keep them out of the loop where the baby was concerned. Hiromi understood it was hard for Kai to be torn from the people she had known since childhood but if all went well, she could be back with them by Christmas. If anything, being pregnant had aided Kai's recovery, especially with her figure. Producing milk had given her breasts quite the boost and now she was several cups bigger than before. Kai's waist had thickened but her rear quarters were still lacking. With Kai's health majorly out of the danger zone, Oliver had stood down, leaving the rest to Rei. He would still visit but not often. Half way through August, Rei, Hiromi and Dorinda left for Kirovsk while Voltaire was out of the country on another business trip. The boys were allowed to say goodbye though Rei forbade them to see Kai the way she was. Hiromi promised to keep them posted every week or so and the quartet was grateful for her support. She'd been a good friend to Kai since the hell of mass bachelors began and they could never repay her enough. It was deep into the night by the time Dorinda, Rei, Hiromi and Kai reached their destination. Dorinda's aunt was a stout woman, robust from years of hard work and barely out of her thirties. She welcomed Kai with open arms as if they were related. Hiromi and Rei received a similar greeting. Kai was settled into a bed where she'd be confined for the next month and a half. Hiromi was in the room next door while Rei and Dorinda were across the hall near Dorinda's aunt.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN GIRL IN THE MIRROR. It belongs to Britney Spears and I claim no ownership over it. I apologise for skipping so much time story wise. I get bored and can't think properly.


End file.
